Last
by iamnoone21
Summary: He always hated the word "last", and he knows why. But maybe he doesn't have to anymore. terrible summary, it's better inside, I promise. Sasusaku, Itsy-bitsy bit of Naruhina


**Last**

**Author's notes:**

**Yeah, my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Slightly drabble-ish and random, in which Sasuke reflects how much he hates the word "Last". (SasuSaku rocks my socks!)**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

- - -

Last. He always hated the word. It meant the end, the lowest, final extremity—and years of thinking **(A/N: *coughemobroodingcough*)** had brought him to the conclusion that it was the adjective he hated above all others. Which is why he despised the way people so often referred to him as "The Last Uchiha."

Who were they to call him last? Sure, Itachi was dead, making him the only remaining member of the clan, but last and Uchiha didn't even belong in the same sentence. **(A/N: Even though I just used them together in one, XD)** No, Sasuke Uchiha was not last. He had gotten top grades all his life in the academy (even during the test where he had been "distracted" by the sight of a certain pink-haired kunoichi deep in thought), passed with the best scores in the jounin exams, and could only be **(**_**barely**__, _**his pride insisted) **matched in skill by two other ANBU teammates. He, if anything, was the antithesis of the very essence of the word—he had always been first in everything, hadn't he? Uchihas never settle for second-best.

No, last was a word to describe somebody like the dobe. Although, he reflected, the idiot had done quite well for himself lately—one of the highest-ranking ANBU Black-Ops agents in Konoha, well-respected and unofficial next Hokage, notorious throughout the Fire Country as the Jinchuuriki Nin of the Leaf. Heck, he was even married with a kid on the way—Sasuke secretly hoped the Hyuuga gene was recessive, because it would be a bit creepy to have a godson with white eyes. Well, Dead-last may not be dead-last anymore, but he was still a ways behind the famous Uchiha Prodigy. **(A/N: conceited much? -.-') **

Besides, in all technicalities, tradition, and legal-binding-contracts—("legal" as in Tsunade will beat the living sh*t outta you if you don't obey them)—he wasn't the only one to bear the name Uchiha anymore. That's right, he was married, and was proud to give his name to the beautiful, smart, (scarily) strong pinkette he had secretly loved for half his life and known for even longer. His wife of six months was officially Uchiha Sakura of the ANBU, the Konoha's best medic-nin, but her colleagues at the hospital still had the annoying habit of calling her Haruno-san.

She had never called him The Last Uchiha, because she knew he disliked the term to say the least. His other fangirls must've thought the title was tragically heroic or something, as if being the sole survivor of a massacre committed by your own brother was something you _wanted_ to be famous for. _'Where the hell is the logic in that?' _he often wondered in frustration, but his inner always replied with a Kakashi-like mellowness, _**"Fangirls. They're just insane. Why else would they hide cameras in your bathroom?" **_(Sasuke would then cringe at the unpleasant memories and retreat to his happy place trying to erase them from his mind.)

Even an emo—er, _Proud Avenger_ like him didn't want to be reminded of his parents' deaths with all the time. They never understood that about him—how much it hurt to be alone and _last_. But she had. Not at first, but after everything she's gone through—_'Everything I put her through,_', Sasuke thought guiltily—she had come to understand him better than anyone. Only she could make him feel less alone, which is probably why he chose her over the other villagefuls of girls who claimed to love him. Only she truly loved him, always stood by him, always had and always will. Only she could make him whole.

Kicking himself mentally for his train of mushy thoughts, **(A/N: It's **_**SO**_** unbefitting for a warrior) **Sasuke grunted and opened the door to the Uchiha Manor. His katana and ANBU eagle mask he laid on a table in the hallway, barely making a sound other than the soft clack of the katana's sheath on the polished wood. It didn't matter though; she would know he was there, she would sense his chakra. Sure enough, her eager voice came from the living room, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, Sakura." He followed her voice to the main room in the house, smirking at her childlike tone and vaguely wondering why she sounded so excited. He found her buried (not literally) in medical scrolls and mission reports, trying to extract herself from the piles of jutsus Tsunade had assigned her to learn. Sasuke smirked and sidestepped the wall of scrolls to help her, and as soon as he held out his arm she grabbed it and clambered to his feet while clinging to his shirt, nearly pulling him down with her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she blurted with an energy that made him smile, "You're finally back! I was wondering when you'd get home, I really couldn't wait to tell you the news, but Shishou wanted me to study up on my medical jutsu after my checkup and review our past missions, and you were out on a mission too so I couldn't find you, and—"

"Shh." Sasuke interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers, and he simply kissed her for a moment before he pulled away and said, "Calm down. You know it makes my head hurt when you start ranting." He grinned. **(A/N: OMG, a grinning Sasuke! OOC, but whatever, Sakura makes him happy. [not like tha—well, that way too, but—oh, whatever. He's grinning!])**

She took a deep breath and smiled back at him, her green eyes sparkling and her pink tresses disheveled. "I've got great news, Sasuke-kun!"

"I figured as much."

"You know I couldn't come on the mission with you and Naruto today because Shishou wanted me to get a check-up?"

"Yeah." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, raising an eyebrow at how excited she still seemed to be.

"And you know about that second goal you told me about that you had?"

"Yeahh…" He pulled her closer in his arms as his eyes widened, wondering if she was saying what she thought she was.

Sakura's smile widened, showing her straight, white teeth in pure joy. "Well, it seems like the Uchiha clan isn't going to be just us anymore—"

Her last words were uttered in a squeal as Sasuke literally swept her off her feet and spun with her in circles. She was laughing, and so was he. He laughed as he hugged her, feeling of triumph welling up inside him for more than one reason.

So he wasn't the Last Uchiha after all.

- - -

**The end!**

**So what'cha think? Please review.**


End file.
